


Casual

by BubblePoint



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblePoint/pseuds/BubblePoint
Summary: Jim and Bones are just a casual fuck for each other, for now. Short drabble from Kirk's view.





	Casual

Jim Kirk couldn't figure out why he kept coming back to Bones. The sex was great, but lots of people can have great sex. Bones is his best friend, sex could ruin that. Yet here they were again, Bones's cock deep in Jim's ass and there's nowhere he'd rather be and nobody he'd rather be with. 

Jim doesn't think he love Bones. At least, not yet. Maybe he will, when he remembers how to care about someone that's not himself. He has sort of a mental block when it comes to the whole "feelings" thing. But being with Bones makes him happy. Bones knows what he needs, when he needs it, and how to force him to take it. Conversation comes naturally with Bones, jokes fly left and right, and though sometimes people think they're crazy, Jim wouldn't trade their insane public displays of conversation for anything. Even if Jim doesn't love Bones in a romantic way yet, he loves their friendship and he will never forgive himself if this ruins it.

So what if one of them changes their mind, doesn't want to bang the other anymore? Will it get awkward? Will it destroy their friendship? These were all thoughts that plagued Jim daily. 

But he kept going back, because even if nothing more comes of it, there's nobody else he'd rather be with. Maybe one day they'll start to slowly heal each other from the pain of their past, and come together and fall in love. But for now, Kirk is content just being where he is, underneath Bones.


End file.
